1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a television receiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television receiver having a jack holder attached to a cabinet.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal television receiver includes a liquid crystal module, a control board, a jack holder, a speaker and a cabinet. The cabinet forms a housing to house the liquid crystal module, the control board, the jack holder and the speaker (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-331827, for example). Jacks (e.g., socket connectors) for connecting to an antenna lead or to an external device such as headphones are disposed on the control board. The jack holder is disposed in a window formed in the cabinet. The jacks are attached to the cabinet via the jack holder.
When the cabinet is molded from plastic, cabinet walls of the cabinet are made as thin as possible to reduce weight and make a flatter package. Furthermore, with the liquid crystal television receiver having the thin-walled cabinet, an edge of the window in which the jack holder is disposed is supported from an inside with a support edge of the jack holder to prevent cracking of the edge of the window.
Specifically, the edge of the window of the cabinet is backed up from the inside by the support edge by overlapping the edge of the window with a support face of the support edge of the jack holder. However, when the support edge of the jack holder and the edge of the window are merely overlapped, sound pressure generated by the speaker built into the cabinet tends to generate “chatter” at a place where the support edge of the jack holder and the edge of the window overlap. In particular, the chatter will be much more likely to grate on the ears if the cabinet has thin walls, and an overlapping portion of the support edge of the jack holder and the edge of the window is formed in a slender shape and the two members come into planar contact. This is because even though the design is such that all of the overlapping portion is in planar contact, in actual practice, the overlapping portion is not in perfectly planar contact due to the effect of error in the planarity of the support face or the edge, or tilt and other such attachment error.
In light of this situation, a nonwoven cloth or other such cushioning material is sandwiched at the overlapping portion between the support face of the support edge of the jack holder and the edge of the window of the cabinet to suppress the generation of chatter by preventing direct contact between the edge and the support face of the support edge.
Meanwhile, another conventional liquid crystal television receiver interpose a nonwoven cloth or other such elastic sheet between a liquid crystal module and a front cabinet to suppress minute vibrations (chatter) in the front cabinet when audio is outputted (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,115,175, for example).
Also, with another conventional television receiver, a hollow portion is formed at a contact portion between a display face and a housing during an injection molding of the housing to suppress chatter generated at the contact portion between the display face and the housing (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-297583). Also, the chatter is suppressed by disposing a nonwoven cloth at the contact portion between the display face and the housing.
However, the nonwoven cloth or other such cushioning material interposed at the place where chatter occurs to suppress the generation of the chatter increases cost and labor in the assembly process.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved television receiver. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.